


Одержимые

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: На вкус она — как дым, и металл, и кровь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we can be obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742717) by [titanhasaplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanhasaplan/pseuds/titanhasaplan). 



На вкус она — как дым, и металл, и кровь.

Мэри, как всегда жадно и властно, обвивает Нериссу рукой за талию, прижимает к себе и целует.

Мэри проводит языком по ее губе, кусает до кровоподтека, но Нерисса не сопротивляется, не пытается оттолкнуть. Вот уж в чем Мэри хороша — так это в жестком сексе, до синяков и крови.

Но вовсе не страх держит Нериссу. Она, конечно, не в восторге, но не вырывается, потому что хочет остаться — или, по крайней мере, так думает. Нерисса хочет этого.

Мэри ногтями впивается ей в бедро, и Нерисса вздрагивает.

— Ты же не улизнешь? — Мэри растягивает слова, и как будто знает, о чем та думает.

— Нет, я бы никогда так не сделала, — обещает Нерисса, и Мэри хватает ее за челюсть. Они встречаются взглядами. Тушь на широко распахнутых глазах Нериссы немного размазалась, а острый взгляд прищуренных глаз Мэри полон сомнения.

— Я бы не стала, я никогда тебя не брошу! — настаивает Нерисса, и Мэри будто бы пока удовлетворена ее ответом.

Она покрывает шею Нериссы грубыми поцелуями, прижимается ртом к чувствительной коже и кусает ее. Нериссе приятно, она вздыхает и тут же чувствует ухмылку Мэри прямо на своей коже.

В тусклом свете и духоте убогой комнатушки в квартире Нериссы, Мэри ебет ее; а после они лежат вместе. И это почти что правильно, думает Нерисса. Почти как настоящие любовники.

Проснувшись утром, Нерисса обнаруживает, что Мэри исчезла. Она снова наносит тушь и касается языком синяка на нижней губе.

Ей точно этого хочется.


End file.
